Serios Calier
You are named Serios Calier. You insist that your name be pronounced “Ser Rēōs” cause that is how it is pronounced. Correct name pronunciation is serious important business that does not involve any frivolous jocularity of how a name looks like certain words. You are interested in GALLANT TALES of ancient trolls which are completely true and not at all fiction in any way. You have a Quite. Punctuated. Personality. Which. Is. Shown. In. Your. Typing. and go by the handle gallavantingGuardsman Life before SGrub/SBurb Serios has always been rather... well serious (a word he has started to hate since it was pointed out how jokingly similar it is to his own name). "Fun" and "games" are things he has avoided, due to his belief that they are wastes of time. Rather, he is dedicated to the idea of serving his duty to the heiress/future imperious leader. He has spent his free time collecting legends and stories under the belief of them being actual accounts of what has happened in the past, regardless of how far fetched it would seem for it to happen. In fact, he tends to take most things told to him at face value. Everything. Should. Be. Straight. To. The. Point. is an often repeated phrase he will state. Along side his life on Alternia, Serios has also awakened on Derse. Under normal circumstances, guards would be stationed to keep him from leaving the tower (though a dreamself can fly, Serios was told that he was to be a prisoner, and that flying out the window would be "cheating"), but recently the guards were nowhere to be found. Instead a mysterious white skinned, blue eyed creature freed him from the tower, and possibly left him a message. "Scarlet", carved into the back of his closet, and "Find her" written on the walls. The metal doors on the bottom of the tower were burst open, allowing Serios freedom in a conventional manner. Entry Land! Relationships! Nyarla Aesona Sometimes to get something, the direct path goes through rather unorthodox channels. You know him to be a somewhat indirect troll who enjoys FLARPing, a game (which by that sole nature you know to be a complete waste of item) where people do the most absurd thing of... pretending to be someone else? A truly baffling concept. Fortunately, Mr. Aesona does use this misuse of time to great use in obtaining rare items. Even though obtaining these items are an easy task, he can still be rather indirect with his prices. You would much prefer that he list what he considers to be the value of the object to him, rather than seemingly skirting the issue until the end. He does still come through on his side of the deals, so he is at the very least trustworthy. Lorrea Fenrix Though she is not a high blood, you have quite the respect for Miss Fenrix. The accounts of her explorations seem to indicate that she may have access to historical documents or artifacts that you would highly desire to see. In particular, she may have more accounts of a recent historical figure that you wish to know more about, The Cavalier, though you feel she has is not always direct with what she knows. As such, you feel she is an excellent source of knowledge on the subject of forgotten history. Antera Atheni Though there has not been much contact with this troll, you feel they are potentially dutiful. They made no qualms of undertaking the task you set before them, and you feel that if the library they have is as grand as sources have informed you, they will likely have other tales that you lack that you would need to inquire about. Aaisha Irquen You are dedicating your entire life to serving this one troll once she becomes the new empress (which you are confident she can become). You may in fact try a little too hard to serve her, as admittedly she does not seem eager to have someone serve her. While she does not hold the same ideas of duty as you do, you are of the understanding that she does not need to hold to these ideas. Heliux Stirst You were quite surprised when this troll had very quickly come to accept the task you needed accomplished. Though his wording seems rather relaxed, you do not see anything yet that will make you think this troll can not accomplish his duty. If anything, he seems confident in his ability to accomplish the task. That is to be commended for one his station. *MORE TO COME* OOC Contact pesterchum handle: frogworfTrump name: Andrew